sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Trouble Maker - Attention
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 이리 와 (Attention)right|200px *'Artista:' Trouble Maker *'Mini Álbum:' Chemistry *'Pista:' 4 *'Género:' Pop Dance Electro Club *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 28-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment 'Romanización' Iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa Iri wa iriiri iri wa iriiri Iri wa iriiri iri wa iriiri Hey sigan kkeulji malgo wa ppalli naegero wa jwo iri wa Hey mwol hago inneun geoya babe dangjang iriro wa Come on naegero wa Oh amuri dulleobwado na gateun namjan eobseo Oh is that right yeah that’s right Oh nal useupge boji ma mworado bujokhan geoni Wae naege mareul motani honey I wanna rock your body lalalala Nae sumi makhyeo honey nananana Nae ireon seutairi byeolloni Wae geuri chagapgeguni guni guni Nae nune candy gateun neoreul bomyeon Neoreul gatgo sipeo Iri wa baby attention give me your love lolololove Ppalli wa baby attention show me your love lolololove Boyeo jwo baby attention oh iri wa iri iri Baby nan that girl yeah that girl Show me your love lolololove Hey jakku nae nunchi bojima namjadapji anheun geol neon ani Hey na ttohan yeojaraneungeol itji marajullae You better not forget Oh neon hangsang domangchijanha geureoda neoman dachil geol Say what oh is that right yeah that’s right Oh neon huhoehage doel geoya Naega jom bujokhan geoni wae naege manjok motani honey I wanna rock your body lalalala Nae sumi makhyeo honey nananana Nae ireon seutairi byeolloni Wae geuri chagapgeguni guni guni Nae nune candy gateun neoreul bomyeon Neoreul gatgo sipeo Iri wa baby attention give me your love lolololove Ppalli wa baby attention show me your love lolololove Boyeo jwo baby attention oh iri wa iri iri come on Baby nan that girl yeah that girl Show me your love lolololove Iri wa iri iri show me your love lolololove Iri wa iri iri show me your love lolololove Yo nuga mwora haedo naneun queen Nareul gajiryeogo namjadeureun modu aereul sseo that’s right Oh neoneun honey bee naneun kkochi pin Eoseo naui dwiro gin gin jureul seo Yo naneun nunchi 100dan boyeo neoui meori ani Nareul wonhae dari heorikkaji neukkyeojineun neoui mami Tteugeowo like apollo Jasin eopda hamyeon neoneun adios amigo Iri wa baby attention give me your love lolololove Ppalli wa baby attention show me your love lolololove Boyeojwo baby attention Oh iri wa iri iri Baby nan that girl yeah that girl Show me your love lolololove Iri wa iri iri show me your love lolololove Iri wa iri iri show me your love lolololove Boyeo jwo baby attention oh iri wa iri iri Baby nan that girl yeah that girl Show me your love lolololove 'Español' Ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí. Oye, deja de perder el tiempo y apúrate, y llega a mí (ven aquí), oye, ¿qué estás haciendo, babe?, ven aquí justo ahora (ven, ven a mí). No importa qué tanto mires alrededor, no hay un chico como yo, (oh, ¿es cierto? Sí, es cierto) No me veas con facilidad, ¿hay algo que no es suficientemente bueno? ¿por qué no me puedes hablar, cariño? Quiero sacudir tu cuerpo, lalalala, estoy corriendo sin aliento, cariño, nananana, ¿no te gusta mi estilo? ¿Por qué eres tan fría? Cuando te veo a ti, quien luce como un dulce, te quiero. Ven aquí, baby, atención, dame tu amor, a-a-a-amor, apúrate y ven, baby, atención, muéstrame tu a-a-a-amor, muéstrame, atención, oh, ven aquí, ven aquí, baby, soy esa chica (sí, esa chica) muéstrame tu amor a-a-a-amor. Oye, deja de ver cómo lo hago, no estás siendo varonil, oye, no olvides que soy una chica (es mejor que lo olvides ahora). Siempre huyes, entonces, te lastimarás (¿qué dijiste? Oh, ¿es verdad? Sí, es cierto) Te arrepentirás, ¿no soy suficientemente bueno para ti? Por qué no puedes estar satisfecha conmigo, cariño. Quiero sacudir tu cuerpo, lalalala, estoy corriendo sin aliento, cariño, nananana, ¿no te gusta mi estilo? ¿Por qué eres tan fría? Cuando te veo a ti, quien luce como un dulce, te quiero. Ven aquí, baby, atención, dame tu amor, a-a-a-amor, apúrate y ven, baby, atención, muéstrame tu a-a-a-amor, muéstrame, atención, oh, ven aquí, ven aquí, baby, soy esa chica (sí, esa chica) muéstrame tu amor a-a-a-amor. Ven aquí, ven aquí, muéstrame tu amor a-a-a-amor, ven aquí, ven aquí, muéstrame tu amor a-a-a-amor. No importa lo que digan, soy un reina, todos los chicos intentan tenerme (es cierto), oh, eres una abeja, soy una flor, así que ubícate en la larga fila tras de mí, tú, soy rápida leyendo mentes, veo lo que piensas, me quieres, siento tu corazón con tus piernas y pecho, se está calentando como Apolo, si no tienes confianza, entonces, adiós, amigo. Ven aquí, baby, atención, dame tu amor, a-a-a-amor, apúrate y ven, baby, atención, muéstrame tu a-a-a-amor, muéstrame, atención, oh, ven aquí, ven aquí, baby, soy esa chica (sí, esa chica) muéstrame tu amor a-a-a-amor. Ven aquí, ven aquí, muéstrame tu amor a-a-a-amor, ven aquí, ven aquí, muéstrame tu amor a-a-a-amor, muéstrame, atención, oh, ven aquí, ven aquí, baby, soy esa chica (sí, esa chica) muéstrame tu amor a-a-a-amor. 'Hangul' 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리이리 이리 와 이리이리 이리 와 이리이리 이리 와 이리이리 Hey 시간 끌지 말고 와 빨리 내게로 와 줘 (이리 와) Hey 뭘 하고 있는 거야 Babe 당장 이리로 와 (Come on 내게로 와) Oh 아무리 둘러봐도 나 같은 남잔 없어 (Oh is that right? Yeah that’s right) Oh 날 우습게 보지 마 뭐라도 부족한 거니 왜 내게 말을 못하니 Honey I wanna rock your body lalalala 내 숨이 막혀 Honey nananana 내 이런 스타일이 별로니 왜 그리 차갑게구니 구니 구니 내 눈에 Candy 같은 너를 보면 너를 갖고 싶어 이리 와 Baby attention Give me your love lolololove 빨리 와 Baby attention Show me your love lolololove 보여 줘 Baby attention Oh 이리 와 이리이리 Baby 난 That girl (Yeah that girl) Show me your love lolololove Hey 자꾸 내 눈치 보지 마 남자답지 않은 걸 넌 아니 Hey 나 또한 여자라는 걸 잊지 말아줄래 (You better not forget) Oh 넌 항상 도망치잖아 그러다 너만 다칠 걸 (Say what? Oh is that right? Yeah that’s right) Oh 넌 후회하게 될 거야 내가 좀 부족한 거니 왜 내게 만족 못하니 Honey I wanna rock your body lalalala 내 숨이 막혀 Honey nananana 내 이런 스타일이 별로니 왜 그리 차갑게구니 구니 구니 내 눈에 Candy 같은 너를 보면 너를 갖고 싶어 이리 와 Baby attention Give me your love lolololove 빨리 와 Baby attention Show me your love lolololove 보여 줘 Baby attention Oh 이리 와 이리 이리 (Come on) Baby 난 That girl (Yeah that girl) Show me your love lolololove 이리 와 이리 이리 Show me your love lolololove 이리 와 이리 이리 Show me your love lolololove Yo 누가 뭐라 해도 나는 Queen 나를 가지려고 남자들은 모두 애를 써 (That’s right) Oh 너는 Honey bee 나는 꽃이 핀 어서 나의 뒤로 긴 긴 줄을 서 Yo 나는 눈치 100단 보여 너의 머리 안이 나를 원해 다리 허리까지 느껴지는 너의 맘이 뜨거워 Like 아폴로 자신 없다 하면 너는 Adios amigo 이리 와 Baby attention Give me your love lolololove 빨리 와 Baby attention Show me your love lolololove 보여줘 Baby attention Oh 이리 와 이리 이리 Baby 난 That girl (Yeah that girl) Show me your love lolololove 이리 와 이리 이리 Show me your love lolololove 이리 와 이리 이리 Show me your love lolololove 보여 줘 Baby attention Oh 이리 와 이리 이리 Baby 난 That girl (Yeah that girl) Show me your love lolololove 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop